Race To Save
by AliceJasper28
Summary: The Harry Potter Next Generation, the kids have some trouble to face but what they gain along the way is up to them.
1. 2nd Year Part 1

**This is my new story, hope you like it!**

**2nd Year – Part 1**

**James POV**

I am James Sirius Potter, Harry and Ginny Potter's eldest son. I have black untidy hair, brown eyes and I'm pretty tall. I have two younger siblings, Lily Luna and Albus Severus. My best friend is my cousin Fred Weasley and Hannah Caru. We met last year (First year) and have been best friends since. We're practically a trio like my dad, my aunt Hermonie and uncle Ron. Hermonie and Ron have two kids together Rose and Hugo, Rose is staring Hogwarts this year with Albus. It's my second year.

Albus and Rose sit in the compartment with me and Fred.

"Hey," Hannah grins, opening the door.

"Hey Hannah," Fred grins back goofily.

"Hannah, this is our cousin Rose and my brother Albus," I point.

"Hi," They say awkwardly.

Let me explain Hannah, is a metamorphmagus, and she usually has her hair purple. When she gets really angry her hair turns red. Our dad's god son Teddy is one too but me and Fred haven't told anyone she is. She's got violet eyes as well that unnerve some people. They're her natural colour as well.

"Before you start being more uncomfortable, I'm a metamorphmagus," She says as bluntly as ever.

"You didn't tell us!" Albus accused me.

"Never came up," I shrug.

Rose glared at both of us making us squirm.

"If you don't mind," Hannah plopped down in between me and Fred.

She looks at us both in turn before raising both hands and smacking us behind the head.

"OW!" We cry.

"Should've told 'em then shouldn't you?" She smiles pleased with herself.

"Why is it always us?" I ask Fred.

"We're the trouble makers remember?" Fred winked at me.

"This is going to be an interesting year," Hannah grins stupidly.

"She's up to something," I say to Fred. I hadn't noticed but Rose and Albus were in a deep conversation not even acknowledging us.

"Completely," Fred agrees.

"Shut up," Hannah sighed.

"Nah, we're good," I grinned.

She grabbed Rose's book and hit my left arm hard.

"OW!" I cried.

"Wimp," She snickered.

I massaged my arm while she and Fred laughed.

"You are a wimp," Albus teased.

"Watch it!" I warned threateningly.

Albus made a face at me, which I returned.

"Immature," Rose sighed.

"Awe come on Rosie," I frowned.

"You are though," Hannah pointed out.

"Girls!" I cried.

"James!" Hannah said in the same tone.

"Shut up," I stuck my tongue out at her. She stuck her tongue back out at me.

"Now whose immature?" Fred teased.

Hannah kicked him in the shin, making him scowl at her.

"Louis!" We heard the familiar cry of our cousin Dominique.

"Domi!" Louis her younger brother said.

"You little," Dominique said.

Louis burst into our compartment and sat beside Albus smirking slightly.

"Your one eighth veela right?" Hannah said bluntly.

"Yep," Louis grinned making Hannah blush and giggle.

"Why do you do that?" Rose scoffed.

"Because I'm part veela duh!" Louis rolled his eyes.

While Hannah was blushing and giggling, I sneakily took Rose's book from her and handed it back to Rose.

"You trying out for Quidditch this year James?" Louis asked.

"Obviously," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm trying for beater," Hannah said.

"You? Beater?" Albus mouth popped open.

"Yeah so?" Hannah raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Well it's normally guys," Albus shrugged.

"Time for a change then," She said.

"Don't try and argue with her," Fred said.

"She'll win no matter what," I add.

"Shut up," Hannah scowled.

"I like you hair, purple suits you," Louis said charmingly.

"Thank you," Hannah blushed.

"Alright cut out the veela stuff," I said, while Fred made fake puking sounds.

"Fine," Louis sighed winking at Hannah.

"No fun," Hannah pouted.

For the rest of the ride we goofed off, and did the usual stuff we would do on the way to or from Hogwarts.

"See you in the Great Hall, Al Rose," I said goodbye to them as we exited the train.

"Au revoir," Louis said following us out.

Hannah giggled and said "Parlez-vous français tout le temps?" (_Do you speak French all the time?_)

We stared at her.

"I know French!" She said in her defence as we boarded a carriage.

"Quand charmantes filles belles comme vous" Louis answered. (_When charming girls as beautiful as you_)

"Oh pourquoi je vous remercie," Hannah blushed. (_Oh why thank you_)

"English please?" I huffed.

"I'm lost too mate," Fred patted my shoulder.

"Well you hardly speak English right anyway," Hannah said sarcastically.

"Thanks," Me and Fred rolled our eyes.

"Charity you joining us?" Louis said to a girl, she nodded, her blonde curls bouncing.

"James, Fred, Hannah (He winked at Hannah making her giggle) this is my class mate Charity Grason," Louis introduced us, we said hello. I examined her, her blonde curls where almost white, blue orb like eyes and a small smile, she is what you call pretty.

"Hi," She smiled.

"I love your hair," Hannah smiled back.

"Thanks I like the colour of yours, it matches your eyes," Charity replied.

"Thank you," Hannah said.

"Don't go all girly please!" I begged.

"Shut up Potter," Hannah sighed.

"Ouch second name," I faked hurt.

"Louis est-elle dans votre année?" Hannah ignored me. (_Louis is she in your year?_)

"Oui, j'ai le béguin pour elle," Louis answered.( _Yes, I have a crush on her,_)

"I asked for English and I get French instead," I mutter under my breath.

**Hannah POV**

All my life I've wanted to play beater on a Quidditch team but my grandfather always thought it was too dangerous for me, but he's finally given in since it's Hogwarts after all.

"Hey Hannah," James poked my side, we were sat in the Great Hall waiting for the first years.

"What Jamesy," I replied.

He scowled at the nickname. "Where's that cat of your because I have a feeling some people will be unhappy about loosing their pets,"

"Crap," I muttered.

"You don't know?" He stared at me.

"Of course I know she's with the other animals thank you very much," I said proudly.

"Stupid cat," Fred mumbled.

I rolled up a piece of parchment from my pocket and hit him on the head hardly.

"Ow!" He rubbed his head glaring at me.

"Your welcome Freddy," I smiled innocently.

"You three are terrible," My room-mate Lizzie Howards sighed. She has dirty blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Why we are best friends," I answered.

"Funny," She rolls her eyes.

"I know," I grinned.

I looked at my two best friends, they were both taller than me much to my displeasure, Fred had short spiky bronze hair and tanned skin. James black untidy hair was more untidy than usual, and he had a mischievous spark in his warm brown eyes.

"What are you two up to?" I frowned.

"Tell us what your up to first then maybe we'll tell you," Fred said smugly.

"Nope," I shook my head.

"Then we won't tell you," James grinned.

"Aw, come on guys!" I pouted.

"Not going to work," James turned his head as the first years came in.

"Potter, Albus," The hall broke into whispering as Albus sat on the stool and had the sorting hat on his head.

It took a few minutes before "GRYFFINDOR!"

Our whole table burst into applause James, Fred and the rest of the Weasley's were the loudest with me close behind.

Albus grinned and sat next to his brother, who was beside me.

"Congratulations Al," I smiled.

"Thanks Hannah," Albus grinned hugely.

Rose was also sorted into Gryffindor with us.

"Food," Fred moaned.

"Cave man," I smirked.

"I'm a growing boy!" Fred said defensively.

"You don't need to be any taller!" I whined.

"Yeah I do," Fred scoffed.

"Don't say anything," I warned James who was holding back laughter.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," James smirked.

I narrowed my eyes at him, as the food came much to Fred's pleasure.

The boys apart from Albus started stuffing their faces.

"Pigs," I scoffed taking smaller bites.

"Hey!" Fred said food sticking out his mouth, it was too funny and we burst into laughter.

"Fred your an idiot," Albus said recovering first.

"Thanks, Al," Fred swallowed.

"You are," I giggled.

"Don't pick on me!" Fred whined.

"Why ever not? It's so fun," I grinned.

"Louis would you please stop hitting on my friends!" Dom groaned.

"Sorry but there is hardly any girls I can!" Louis defended himself.

"Don't even think about it," Rose growled.

I looked up confused.

"Like you'd make any friends," Someone chuckled.

Rose's face twisted in pain.

"Oi! If you must know she's my friend," I growled my hair turning red.

"Sorry," They said.

"Thanks Hannah," Rose smiled.

"Your welcome," I smiled back.

We ate our food joking and talking.

**James POV**

I was glad it was Friday, which means we got the whole weekend to settle back into the castle.

And you know play pranks on unsuspecting students.

"Welcome to the common room!" The prefect led the first years in.

Me, Fred and Hannah were sat by the fire, playing exploding snap.

Al, seemed to be getting friendly with some of the others, which was good to see.

"Fred! James!" Louis grumbled storming over.

"Yes Louis," We said in unison.

"Did you do this," He held up a poorly coloured pink shirt.

"No," We said in unison again.

"James, Fred," Hannah said in a dangerous tone.

"Maybe," Fred caved.

"Fred!" I cried.

"Sorry Jamieson," He grinned innocently.

"Don't call me that Fredrick," I huffed.

"My name isn't Fredrick!" He protested.

"Neither is Jamieson," I countered.

"Fine," He leaned back against the sofa.

"You two are insufferable!" Louis huffed storming off.

"You two are really terrible," Hannah shook her head.

"Why you love us," I grinned.

She just sighs, and carries on with the game.

"I have a feeling she doesn't," Fred winked.

"Ah, she does," I waved my hand.

"Shut up James," She scowled.

"Alright Misty," I winked at her.

"You said you wouldn't say!" She wailed.

"Say? Why'd you call her Misty?" Fred frowned obviously confused.

"It's my nickname for her," I said smugly.

"James!" Hannah whined.

"Nope," I shook my head.

Fred leaned over. "Misty?" He whispered.

"Tell you later," I grinned and whispered back.

**Hope you like this, I'm really looking forward to completing this :)  
Just so you all know Caru is Welsh.  
****Review Please!**


	2. 2nd Year Part 2

**Me: I won't say it!  
James: Say it!  
Me: Fine! I do not own Harry Potter, but I kind of own Hannah...  
**

**2nd year – Part 2**

**Hannah POV**

"Frrreeeeeedddd!" I moaned. It was Christmas break and I was spending it with the Weasley/Potter's because my father didn't want me.

"Yes Hannah?" Fred smirked.

"Give it back!" I glared at him.

"Nope," He shook his head.

"Yes," I nodded.

"No," He scowled.

"Yes,"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" James cried banging his head on the table.

"James," I said sweetly.

"Fred give her whatever you took back," James sighed.

"What!" Fred squeaked.

"I got it!" Dom skipped in handing my diary back.

"Thank you!" I grinned hopping up and hugging her.

"Dom!" Fred groaned.

"Your own fault," Dom responded sticking her tongue out.

Fred huffed and stormed up the stairs of the Burrow.

"Finally!" James lifted his head.

I blushed and turned away.

"What did he do this time?" George Weasley – Fred's Dad- grinned.

"He stole this," I waved my diary in the air.

"Oh, explains his rambling," George sat down and read the prophet.

"Hannah!" Lily, James and Albus little sister ran and hugged my waist.

"Yes Lily?" I smiled.

"Are you coming Diagon Alley with us?" She looked up at me with big puppy dog eyes, her eyes matched James and Ginny's (their mom).

"How can I say no to that face!" I say dramatically.

"Yay!" She squealed and bounced up and down.

"Sucker," James snickered.

"Your coming to!" I said.

"No I'm not,"

"Yes you are," George chuckled.

"Yes!" I pumped my fist in the air then Lily grabbed my hand and together we bounced up and down much to James annoyance.

"Why do I have to go!" James grumbled. Me, James and Fred had got onto the Quidditch team, me and Fred were beaters and James was a chaser.

"Probably new Quidditch robes?" I suggested still bouncing.

"It wasn't my fault, stupid Slytherin," He scowled.

"Oh, George," Angelina, George's wife and Fred and Roxanne (Fred's little sister) mum.

"Yes?" George looked up.

"Craig, my older sister's son is meeting us at Diagon Alley to meet Fred and Roxanne," Just as she said Roxanne's name she burst into the room panting heavily. She looked like Fred but with darker hair.

"What did you do this time?" Angelina sighed.

"Ha-what nothing," Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"Sure," Angelina nodded.

"Who's Craig?" I stopped bouncing.

"Craig Danes, he was in Teddy's year, so they're the same age." Angelina answered.

"Oh I know him!" I said.

"You do?" Roxanne frowned. Roxanne is 10, a year older than Lily.

"Yeah, his dad worked with mine, and we met." I shrugged.

"Oh cool is he nice?" Lily skipped around the table.

"He's a..well he's extremely funny," I answered.

"Yay!" The nine year old cried.

"Excitable aren't you Lily?" I giggled.

"Just a little bit," Her father Harry Potter teased.

"Dad!" She whined.

I looked around the burrow, the wall paper was orange and white stripes. Pictures of -mainly red headed- people in either school, wedding or baby. They had four three seater unmatched sofa's that sat most of the house, the table took up most of the down stairs. The kitchen was it usual mess, the stairs twisted and turned, and everyone was happy. I thought of this like a 2nd home, because my first is Hogwarts, the big castle that held everyone and anyone. Even now I miss the stone walls, the paintings.

"Hannah?" Lily, Roxanne and six year old Lucy came over to me.

"Yes?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Lucy wanted to know is you can do the faces Teddy does," Roxanne motioned to Lucy, she had long brown hair and wide baby blue eyes, that suited her pale skin and shy smile.

"Yeah course," I grinned and brought them over to the sofa's.

"Duck?" Roxanne grinned.

I focused on turning my mouth into a duck beak.

The girls erupted into giggles.

I made it turn back to my regular mouth and started changing my hair and eye colours. I started at purple and ended at yellow.

"Glad I don't have to entertain them all the time now," Teddy said from behind me.

"Teddy!" The girls cried and ran at him, knocking him down onto the sofa by the window. His hair was it's usual turquoise, his eyes brown. He was tall which made it better for Victoire since she's the tallest girl I know. They went well together, Victoire's pale blonde hair, big blue eyes. Dom and Louis looked the same but Louis had his dad's blue eyes.

"Your a real ladies man, Teddy," James smirked.

"Help?" Teddy said feebly.

"Alright scram," I sighed waving my hands at the three girls.

"That means Victoire is here!" The ran out to the garden where most of the adults were.

"Hey Teddy," I grinned plopping down beside him.

"Hey squirt," He ruffled my hair.

I rolled my eyes and turned it back to purple.

"Is everyone outside?" Teddy looked at the two adults.

"Fred is upstairs," George chuckled heading out the door.

"I'll get him," James said walking past the sofa flicking the back of my ear.

"Hey!" I scowled.

"FRED!" He bellowed up the stairs winking at me, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"WHAT!" Fred yelled.

"TEDDY'S HERE!" James replied.

"Oh honestly," I sighed.

Fred came running down the stairs straight into James knocking them both over.

Me and Teddy laughed at them and ran outside when they glared at us.

"Your son has some lungs on him," Teddy panted.

"We noticed," Ginny smiled.

"Thanks mum," James scoffed.

"Why are we all out here?" Albus asked.

"I have an announcement," Teddy grinned.

Almost all the girls looked hopeful, apart from me and Victoire. Harry was smiling happily obviously please with something. It was sunny and cloudy day but a light frost surrounded the burrow, it was like something from a book.

I pulled my (or James) hoodie around me tighter, I was wearing baggy jeans, a red long sleeved top, and (James) blue hoodie. And my purple converse.

"I got the job! I'm going to be an Auror!" Teddy grinned wider, Victoire squealed and hugged him, after their mini make out session everyone else, hugged and congratulated him.

"We need to have a party to celebrate," Dom giggled.

"Ugh," Me, James, Fred, Albus, Hugo (Rose's little brother) and Molly (Lucy's older sister) groaned. Molly and Hugo are typical Weasley's red hair, blue eyes and freckles. Rose looks similar but her hair is darker and frizzier?

"Please?" Lucy said in a small voice.

"Fine," Molly Weasley or Grandma Weasley sighed.

"Yay!" The other girls cried.

"We need to go dress shopping for Lily, Lucy, Rose.." Ginny tapped her chin.

Please don't say me, I thought hopefully.

"Oh and Hannah, we also need a new uniform for James," Ginny smiled.

"Yay," I muttered under my breath.

"Go get your coats, so we can apparate," Ginny instructed.

"Is that my hoodie?" James frowned.

"Uh?" I darted into the house, and up the stairs to the room me and Dom were sharing. Did I mention she's the same age as us?

Dom's room has pale blue walls, a big window over looking the fields, two beds pushed against the walls. Victoire and Molly shared a room as they were close in age. James and Fred shared a room, Albus and Hugo shared a room and Lily, Roxanne and Lucy shared a room. Louis being Dom's twin but the only boy who couldn't share without kicking them out had a room to himself. Lucky git.

This family is probably confusing you so I'll tell you their age at that **certain** time.

Victoire – 17 (7th year)

Molly – 16 (6th year)

Fred – 13 (2nd year obviously)

James – 12 (2nd year again obviously)

Dom & Louis – 12 (do I really need to tell you?)

Albus – 11 (don't see why I need to tell you?)

Rose – 11 (this is obvious!)

Roxanne – 10 (not in school/home schooled)

Lily – 9 (home schooled)

Hugo – 9 (home schooled)

Lucy – 6 (home schooled)

I guess if you counted Teddy he was 19. And I was 12 the youngest out of me, James and Fred.

The adults wouldn't and still won't tell me their age so I try and leave it be.

**James POV**

I was glad Hannah was staying with us, she was having fun. But I knew she was a bit sad because her father in his own words 'Don't want anyone this Christmas, including you', he was a real prat. She never speaks over her mum I'm not sure if she's dead or just not around.

"Hey Misty, we're leaving!" I dragged her out of her and Dom's room, down the stairs out the door and into the garden.

"Stop calling me Misty," She whined.

"Nope, I like calling you Misty," I grinned. I call her Misty because it's her middle name.

"Honestly don't know what my mum was thinking, Hannah Misty Caru! I swear she wanted me to hide it forever!" She rambled.

"What' your mum's name?" I asked.

"Don't know," She mumbled suddenly quiet.

"You two! Hurry up!" Mum called, her and Aunt Fleur were taking us to Diagon Alley. Me and Hannah were going with my mum and Rose, Lucy and Lily with Aunt Fleur. I took hold of mum's arm and held Hannah's hand as we apparated, I admit my heart sped up as I held her hand. We made it just outside the Leaky Cauldron. Hannah Abbott-Longbottom, and Neville Longbottom were probably there, Neville was our Herbology teacher.

"Neville?" Mum grinned as we entered, the wall's weren't black any more they were a bage, with pictures of Hannah and Neville's wedding, dates ect.

"Ginny!" Neville grinned and hugged mum.

"I like what you've done with ze place," Aunt Fleur smiled sweetly, she'd settled her crazy French.

"Thank you Fleur," Hannah Abbott-Longbottom smiled.

"James, Hannah, Rose take Lily and Lucy to get James Quidditch robes okay," Ginny handed Rose the money and we headed out to Diagon Alley. Dad said it hadn't changed except from some new shops and cleaner streets. We spotted Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and the head of the street. Hard to miss really.

"Come on new robes for James," Rose sighed taking Lucy's hand.

I took Lily's and the five of us pushed our way to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

We bought my Quidditch robes, mum and Aunt Fleur met us there and took us -me and Hannah reluctantly- to whatever shop it was, I didn't bother look at the name since you know I'm a guy.

Hannah picked a plain pale blue dress that went to her knees, Lucy got a bubbly pink dress, Lily got a green dress and Rose got a red dress.

"Come on!" I whined as they payed.

"Shush James," Mum sighed.

Hannah covered her mouth with her hand to hide the giggles.

I stuck my tongue out at her, which she responded by going cross eyed and sticking her tongue out. Her hair stood out under her white hat, her hair went to her shoulders and her fringe covered her right eye. But the vibrant purple of her hair wasn't what stood out, it was her beautiful violet eyes.

I shook my head and waited outside with Lucy, who was chatting happily about nonsense.

"Lucy, you want to know a secret," I whispered kneeling in front of her.

"Yes!" She clapped her hands.

"You can't tell anyone, not even Lily or Roxy or your parents," I looked in her baby blue eyes.

"Okay Jamesey," Her and Lily are the only ones who can call me that.

"When Vicky is out of school, Teddy is going to ask her to marry him," I smiled as she broke into a grin, making her eyes sparkle.

"Why are you telling me?" She mused.

"Because you silly billy," I tapped her nose. "Your going to be Vicky's special bridesmaid if she says yes,"

She nodded with a smile.

"James?" Hannah frowned down at me.

"Yes?" I looked up at her.

"What are you doing?" She rolled her eyes placing her hands on her hips.

"Talking to Lucy," I said matter of factly.

"Get up," She sighed.

"Why?" I pouted.

"James," She tried to keep a straight face but I could see a smile trying to break free.

"Fine Misty," I grinned, getting up.

"Stop it!" She huffed.

"Come on Misty," I placed an arm over her shoulders.

"Alright you lot come on," Mum came out the shop holding Lily's hand.

I was sat on my bed reading, I had to use glasses for the book I was reading, my blue shirt was a bit wrinkled, but I didn't care. I was also wearing dark jeans, and black converse.

"James?" Hannah stood in the door way.

"Uh. Hey Hannah," I clumsily took my glasses off.

"You have glasses?" She frowned sitting down on my bed.

"Ye-yeah," I stuttered. I hadn't told her I wore glasses don't ask why I have no idea.

"Why?" She picked them and played with them, they were slightly similar to my dad's just not round.

"Reading," I shrugged.

"You read?" She teased.

"Ha ha," I rolled my eyes.

"Well since I found out, your secret, I'll show you mine," She compromised guessing I was uncomfortable.

"Uh okay," I nodded.

She started to take her light blue cardigan off making me blush.

"Don't be an idiot," She sighed seeing my face.

I noticed her dress matched her hair which she had turned blonde and in an updo. Her eyes were still violet but with blue flicks.

She lowered her cardigan so it showed, the top of her back. From her right shoulder to her mid upper arm was a white scar.

"Where did you get that!" I gaped.

"When I was 8, my mum was using a spell but it back fired there was a bright light and...i woke up in hospital and no one knew or knows where my mum has gone," She stared at the floor probably fighting tears.

"Come here Hannah," I sighed and brought her into a hug.

"I miss her," She whispered into my shoulder.

"I know you do," I rubbed her arms.

"James! Hannah! Come on!" Dom shouted.

"Come on Misty," I grinned, helping her get her cardigan back on.

We went downstairs and into the garden, they'd really out done themselves there was a big tent like thing, with a table full of food, a few small tables and a big wooden floor for dancing music was playing and Teddy, Victoire, Lily, Lucy and Hugo were already there.

"Freddie!" Hannah skipped over to where Fred was sat, I followed not skipping. I plopped down in the seat beside Fred, Hannah on my other side.

"Why so glum chum?" Hannah smirked.

"You really are cheesy," Fred sighed.

"Ah, it's a gift," Hannah grinned.

Some of Teddy's friends were here, there was one talking to Roxanne who I assumed was Craig. Talking to uncle Bill was a tall guy he had dirty blonde spiky hair, one green drop away from turquoise eyes. He was almost shifty but he seemed to be happy for Teddy.

A song I didn't recognise but I knew was muggle came on and Hannah's face lit up. (**The song is Hit and Run Breathe Carolina**)

"Let's dance!" She grinned grabbing our hands and pulling us onto the dance floor, more people had joined them.

I don't remember much about the dancing or the party if I'm honest but I do remember afterwards, I was sat outside looking up at the stars, when Hannah joined me.

"Hey what's up?" She asked.

"The stars," I answered grinning.

"Funny," She rolled her eyes.

I grabbed her hand and dragged her down so she was sat next to me.

"They are pretty," She mused.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Promise me something," She looked over at me with blue eyes.

"Sure," I frowned.

"No matter what happens, promise we'll always be best friends," She grabbed my hand tightly.

"I promise, we'll be best friends no matter what," And I've kept that promise to this day.

**Review please?  
So the next chapter will be 6th year, and it will be present tense.  
If you want to see who I think would make a good cast, on youtube I uploaded a video.**

**HP Next Generation - gypsmay1**


	3. Something Different

**Me: I won't say it!  
James: Say it!  
Me: Fine! I do not own Harry Potter.  
**

**Something Different**

**Hannah POV**

I walk onto the train, my father not bothering to say goodbye, just take me here. The prat. At least James and Fred will be on soon, I find a empty compartment and sit with Aphrodite (My fluffy snow white cat), she's what people call a temperamental cat. She doesn't take any crap really..

I got her when I was eleven, her, James and the Weasley/Potter's are the only people/cat that take care of me.

"Hannah!" Lizzie my room mate appears in the door way, grinning. Her dirty blonde hair is longer and her eyes seem brighter, she's taller than me but only by a couple inches.

"Lizzie!" I say in the same tone.

"How are you?" She plops down next to me after pushing her trunk onto the shelf.

"Better," I shrug, a month ago my grandfather died. No explanation just found dead even us wizards don't know. There's this nagging feeling that he was murdered but it seems irrational.

Which means my father has to sign all the guardian things now until my 17th birthday.

"N.E.W.T. Preparations this year," Lizzie sighs sitting across from me now, I have no idea why.

"Why did you move?" I frown.

"Um," She blushes and bites her lip.

"That's not an answer," I remind her.

"Fred," She blushes redder.

"You like Fred?" I smile, I've been hoping her and Fred would get together.

"Maybe," She giggles.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

We look to the door. James and Fred stand grinning at us.

"Since when do you ever knock?" I tease.

"Since Fred wants to make a good impression," James smirks coming in and plopping beside me.

"James!" Fred cries, blushing.

"Aw Freddie's growing up," I clap my hands.

"Shut up," He rolls his eyes sitting down slowly next to Lizzie.

"James Sirius Potter!" Rose barges in glaring intently at James.

"Uh..." James looks genuinely scared. I look Rose up and down, her hair is less frizzy more curly, her eyes are brighter. She's wearing her Hogwarts robes already. Nerd.

"How dare you say that to my best friend!" Rose screeches.

"He deserved it!" James counters.

"Albus or Scorpius?" I frown, Scorpius Malfoy is Albus and Rose's best friend he's surprisingly a Ravenclaw.

"Scorpius," Fred answers me.

"What did you do?" I sigh.

"I might of slipped him something," James blushes this time.

"James Sirius Potter." I fake being stern in front of Rose.

"I'll let you deal with him." Rose huffs and storms away.

"What you do to him?" I grin.

"I turned his tongue green," James smirks smugly.

"Awesome," I laugh, James joins me and soon we're all laughing.

"Lucy's joining this year right?" Lizzie giggles slightly.

"Yeah," Fred and James answer.

"Where is she?" I frown.

"She's probably with Lily, Hugo and Roxy," James shrugs.

"Boo," I pout.

"So no purple?" Fred turns to me.

"Huh?"

"Your hair is pink,"

I blush and turn my hair back to purple, it's been happening a lot lately whenever I think of James or get a letter from him. And right now I'm near him so I have no idea what I'm going to do.

I've changed slightly not a lot, I'm less pale. I'm taller so I come up to James and Fred's shoulder. I still use violet eyes and purple hair sometimes blue, green or blonde.

"Why pink?" James asks.

"Um," I shrug.

"Bonjour cousines," Louis pokes his head. (Hello cousins)

"Hey Louis," I wave.

"Where's Dom?" Lizzie asks.

"She's here," Dom says shoving Louis in. She takes the free seat beside Fred, and Louis the free seat beside James.

"Dom how's Vic?" I ask.

"She's fine loving being pregnant," Dom rolls her eyes. She's taller than me, with short pale blonde hair and bluey brown eyes. By bluey brown I mean sometimes they look blue and sometimes they look brown, occasionally they're green.

"I suppose Teddy's having fun to?" I smirk.

"Ha yeah," Dom smiles.

"Molly's getting married," James says.

"Really!" I gape at him.

"Yeah to Tom, they're getting married Christmas break, your invited," James babbles.

"Cool," I wink at Dom. We had a bet going, Dom didn't think Tom would propose at all but I did so she owes me one Sickle. (29 Knuts)

"Ugh fine," She sighs, reaches into her bag and hands me the sickle.

"Thank you," I grin, popping it in my pocket.

"Uh?" The four other passengers look at us confused.

"We made a bet and I just won,"

"Oh" They chorused.

"Unfair," Dom huffs.

"How so?" I frown.

"Well..." She purses her lips.

"Ha, you have no idea!" I grin.

"Shut up," She sticks her tongue out at me which I return.

"Domi you are childish," Louis shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

"Am not!" Dom cries and sends a glare at her twin.

"You kind of are," Lizzie scoots closer to Fred to avoid her killer glare. Fred's face lights up slightly.

"Humph," Dom scowls and storms out taking her trunk with her.

"Something tells me she isn't coming back," I say.

Everyone in the room rolls their eyes at me.

"Thanks, nice to know you all have a sense of humour," I say sulkily.

Aphrodite hisses at Louis when he goes to move to where, Dom was sat.

"Don't anger the cat Louis," Fred warned.

Aphrodite seems pleased with herself and hops up onto the seat.

"Damn cat," James mutters under his breath.

I whack him on the back of his head with my daily prophet.

"Hey!" He frowns rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't insult my cat," I poke his chest to empathise.

"Sorry," He rolls his eyes making me hit him again.

"Stop hitting on each other," Fred smirks.

"Watch it," I point my finger at him.

"I'm watching the finger but nothings happening," He replies.

"Lizzie would you do the honours," I smile sweetly.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure," Lizzie grins and kicks Fred's shin.

"Ow!" Fred cries.

"Ha ha," I say.

"Mean," Fred rubs his shin.

**James POV**

"James your promised!" Hannah whines at me.

"Why do I have to?" I groan.

"I'll show you my picture if you show me the one I asked for!" She pouts.

"Do I have to?" I whine.

"Yes," She nods.

"Fine," I sigh and reach into my robe pocket, my fingers fall on the picture.

"Yay," She grins and takes it from my fingers, in the picture four 6th years, stand the first on the right, is smaller and plumber, next to him is a much taller sandy haired boy, next to him is a boy with black shaggy hair and bright grey eyes, the last is a boy with black untidy hair, hazel eyes and round glasses. They're moving around and joking, (wizard photo).

"You have your grandfathers hair," Hannah blushes.

"Yeah. So does my dad and Albus," I lean back in my seat, we're coming up to Hogwarts so we all changed. Fred and Lizzie are locked in a boring conversation about something.

"Now give me the picture," I hold out my hand.

"Kay," She hands me a picture and turns back to the picture of The Marauders. The picture shows, a young looking woman laughing, her dark hair curled around her shoulders, blue eyes sparkling, in her lap sits a girl about six, with light blue hair and bright purple eyes, they girl is giggling and grinning up at me.

"Who are they?" I ask.

"Me and mum," Hannah replies hiding her face.

"She looks like you," I say.

"Hannah!" The pixie like voice of my dear 10 soon to be 11 year old cousin reaches us.

"Lucy!" Hannah squeals and opens the door revealing a small girl with long straight brown hair, baby blue eyes and slim glasses.

"I missed you!" Lucy says in a sing song voice hugging Hannah around the waist.

"I missed you to," Hannah smiles plopping back down beside me Lucy sat next to her, Louis had left to go find Dominique about ten minutes ago.

They got into a conversation about their summer, Lucy, uncle Percy and aunt Audrey went to Romania to visit uncle Charlie. Hannah got some photos developed and found some old ones.

"Oh that reminds me! James," Hannah turns to me.

"Yes?" I frown.

"Here," She hands me a small brown parcel.

"Thanks?" I stand up and place it in my trunk.

"We're here!" Lucy squeals hands, pressing against the window.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Lucy," I ruffle her hair.

"James!" She scowls.

"Sorry." I hold my hands up in surrender.

Me, Hannah, Fred, Lizzie, Louis, a reluctant Dominique and Charity (Louis's girlfriend) walk into the Great Hall and sit together at the Gryffindor table.

"Food," Fred moans.

"You cave man," Hannah sighs.

"Food!" Fred winks at her.

"Shut up about food, your last cousin is being sorted and all you care about is food?" Dominique snapped.

"Mate, you just got told," I grin.

"Shut up," Fred glares at me.

"Scary man," I nod smugly.

"Shut up both of you, they're coming in," Hannah sighs, and watches the first years walk in looking around in wonder, only Lucy seems not phased at all.

"Hope she gets into Ravenclaw," Rose muses.

"She's smart enough," I say.

They do the usual then start calling names. After a few minutes Fred starts to bounce in his seat.

"Weasley, Lucy," Professor Longbottom calls.

Lucy walks slowly up and sits quietly on the stool almost disappearing underneath.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The hall breaks out in whispering the Ravenclaw's clap and Lucy skips over waving over at us.

"She did it," Rose gapes.

"Now that's over. Food!" Fred moaned.

"Would.(hit) You.(hit) Stop.(hit) Thinking.(hit) About.(hit) Food!" Hannah says whilst hitting him with a book.

"She hid that in her robes didn't she?" I ask.

"Yep," Albus nods grinning.

"Alright woman!" Fred cries.

Rose hits him behind the ear, and they stop to eat.

I shake my head and eat ignoring the argument.

"James!" Hannah hits my head with her daily prophet.

"Ow," I look up with my eyebrow raised.

"Who do you think is right?" She asks.

"Uh?" I gape intelligently.

"You dolt! You weren't even listening!" She narrows her eyes.

"Sorry?" I shrug finishing my dessert.

"Boys!" She throws her arms up.

"Hannah!" I tease.

"Payback?" She shakes her head.

"Yeah," I nod.

"Jerk," She mutters.

"Twit," I mutter.

**Hannah POV**

Right now I'm in my dorm staring at the ceiling, Lizzie, Charity, Dom and Miranda (Our other room mate) are asleep. I'm not asleep because I'm very confused.

You see earlier I freaked myself out, and I'm not sure if I'll be the same ever again.

*_Flashback_*

_I was sat on the common room sofa, James and Albus were stood by the dormitory stairs, Al is just a little shorter than James. I couldn't help but notice how similar and different they are to each other. James hair is slightly lighter than Al's, their eyes are a big difference. James normally has a grin on his face, Al normally is concentrating and/or biting his lip. James looked extremely cute._

_CUTE! I yelled at myself in my head._

_Lizzie frowned at me and said "Your hair is pink again," _

"_Huh?" I looked at her, she held up a small mirror, my hair was pink."Oh"_

_I changed it back and stared into the fire._

"_You ok?" Lizzie asked._

"_Yeah, why you ask?" I answered._

"_You seem distracted." She sighed._

"_Dad," I mumbled barely audible._

"_I'm sorry, want to talk about it?" She looked at me sympathetically._

"_No thanks," I smiled at her and got up leaving to our dorm._

*_End of flashback*_

I'm going mental! I mean James cute! He's my best friend if anything he's...oh Merlin I can't even remember what I used to call him!

"Ugh!" I get up and sneak downstairs.

I'm not alone, sitting in the corner is Albus.

"Hey Al," I greet.

"Hey Hannah," He looks up, he's sat on the sofa by the fire.

"What's wrong?" I ask sitting next to him.

"What makes you think somethings wrong?" He frowns.

"Reason I'm down here," I shrug.

"Well, your right," He sighs and bows his head.

"Is it a girl?" I ask.

"Yeah, her name is Valerie, she's a Ravenclaw," He puts his head in his hands.

"Valerie Simmons? She seems nice enough," I frown.

"She has a boyfriend," Al whines.

"The Slytherin? Issac?" I pat his shoulder.

"Yeah, so who's the boy?" He asks.

"Boy?" I squeak.

"Come on Hannah," He raises his eyebrow at me.

I grumble something.

"Let me guess begins with Ja and ends in mes," He smirks.

"Yeah," I nod.

"Knew it would happen eventually," He sighs.

"Thanks," I roll my eyes.

"He feels the same he just hasn't realised it yet," He pats my shoulder and leaves.

Feel so much better now.

**What do you think? This took me forever!  
****Review please? **


	4. Extra Information

**Me: I won't say it!  
James: Say it!  
Me: Fine! I do not own Harry Potter.  
**

**Extra Information:**

Hannah's wand:

Length: 10 in

Core: Unicorn

Wood: Beech

Flexibility: Brittle

James wand:

Length: 9 3/4 in

Core: Phoenix Feather

Wood: Beech

Flexibility: Unbending

Fred's wand:

Length: 12 3/4 in

Core: Dragon

Wood: Alder

Flexibility: Surprisingly Swishy

Hannah's Patronus: Wolf

James Patronus: Horse

Fred's Patronus: Kite (bird of prey)

Lizzie's Patronus: Doe

Albus's Patronus: Stag

Lily's Patronus: Pony

Roxanne's Patronus: Dog

Lucy's Patronus: Eagle

**What do you think?  
****Review please? **


	5. Note

**GUYS! I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated! But I have to go on holiday next week, and I've been really busy so it will be a little while until I can give you the next chapter. Good news! I got followed on Twitter by a publishing site which means I have to be doing something right! **

**Sorry again! - AliceJasper28**


	6. Quidditch Drop Out

**Quidditch drop out**

**IT'S FINALLY HERE! WOO! Haha anyway sorry for any spelling mistakes annnnd I don't own Harry Potter (wish I did).**

**James POV**

I sigh fed up of Hannah acting weird. It's Saturday after we came back which was last Sunday.

Ever since we came back she's been weird, especially whenever she's around me her hair turns pink.

Fred doesn't even know what's wrong, which means it's serious.

I do know, Albus is hiding something, he's been weird too.

"Just ask her," Lily rolls her eyes.

"Ask her what?" I frown.

"I swear dad or mum, most likely dad, dropped you on your head," She shakes her head and looks up at the sky (we're outside) like 'what am I going to do with him?'.

"That's not an answer," I snap.

"Jeez sorry! Ask her what's wrong stupid," She flicks my ear and leaves.

Dramatic exit = from mum.

"Hi Jamie," Lucy grins, skipping up to me.

"Hey Lulu," I smile at her.

"What's going on? Hannah is acting different," She huffs sitting beside me. Her parents were extremely proud when they found out she got into Ravenclaw, she's made some friends. Rose even asked Scorpius to look after her.

"I have no idea," I shrug.

"Freddie said that too," She sighs.

"Did you ask Al?" I ask, nobody can lie to Lucy it's very difficult.

"Why would I do that? He's not Hannah's best friend is he," She rolls her eyes.

"He's been acting weird too," I poke her ribs making her giggle.

"Kay, bye," She smiles and skips away.

"Uh?" I frown and shake my head.

I pack up my books -which I was not using because I forgot my glasses- and head back up to the common room.

"Password," The Fat Lady says.

"Hippogriff," I say.

"I'll warn you now, it's bad in there," She says before opening.

I climb through frowning at what she just said.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Is what I am greeted with.

"I DIDN'T TAKE IT!" That is Roxy.

"I KNOW YOU DID!" That is Roxy's room mate, Kayla? Kira? Kyra!

"HOW!?" Roxanne yells.

"BECAUSE ONLY YOU WOULD!" Kyra yells back.

I spot Hugo and go over.

"Whoa, what happened here?" I ask.

"I have no idea, I heard shouting me and Lysander came down and well they've been like this for an hour," He explained wincing at each shout that is still going on. Oh yeah Lysander got in Gryffindor and Lorcan got in Ravenclaw.

"I'll go uh stop them?" I shrug.

"Won't work we tried," He sighs.

"I'll get Fred," I sigh.

"Why didn't I think of that?" He says as I walk up to my dorm.

"Fred?" I poke my head in.

"Yeah?" A pile of what I assume is sheets speaks.

"Merlin Fred what happened?" I smirk trying to lift the sheets.

"Lizzie happened turns out Kyra is her cousin so she came in here and rumaged through my stuff and yours and then she went to the 5th years," He explains as I resurface him.

"Mine!" I cry and dart over to my bed.

"She only checked the bed why what's in your trunk?" He frowns eyeing my trunk.

"None of your business," I waggle my finger at him and block my trunk from his view. Inside is the package Hannah gave me I haven't had the heart to open it. Even though she gave it to me on Sunday.

"What did you come up for?" Fred asks leaning against his bed post.

"Oh, you need to sort Roxy out," I shrug.

"Uhhh!" He groans, together we walk downstairs, the yelling is getting louder as we are.

Now what I see now is shocking because Kyra and Roxy have always got on but now their wands are at each others throats.

"Roxanne!" Fred bellows everyone freezes in shock even I've frozen. Fred never calls Roxy, Roxanne it just never happens.

Even the two girls have turned to face him.

"Freddie did you just call me Roxanne?" Roxy gapes.

"I did," Fred nods scowling.

"But..but..." She stares wide eyed at him.

"Dude," I rub the back of my neck.

"What is this about?" Fred ignores me.

"She stole my locket," Kyra all but growls.

"I did not," Roxy scowls.

"I need to talk to you," Fred says grabbing Roxy's elbow and pulling her out of ear shot.

"How'd you know it's her?" I ask Kyra.

"She's the only one who would steal," Kyra crosses her arms over her chest and huffs.

"Because of her dad? That's not very fair," I scowl.

"I-I," Kyra sighs and sits down by the window away from Roxy.

"She didn't take it," Fred says coming over.

"She didn't?" Kyra looks up, because well you know Fred is freaking tall. I admit it.

"I think you owe her an apology," Fred says.

"Ok," Kyra blushes and darts over to Roxy.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"I know when she's lying," Fred shrugs.

"Ah," I nod, I find that with Al and Lily.

Okay so now, I'm in the library hidden in the corner, this time I've remembered my glasses.

I think, hang on let me check, yeah I'm reading my potions book.

"Scorp, what if they find out?" I hear Rose I assume say.

"So? Then why did you come?" Scorpius I think asks.

"I don't know," Rose says.

I being me, am going to you know spy on them?

I poke my head round a book shelf and spot them very close together.

"James?" Someone pulls me back making me land with a muffled thud on my chair.

"Owww," I hiss.

"Sorry," It's Hannah.

"What are you doing here?" I frown.

"I came to see you, duh," She rolls her eyes.

"Your hair is pink again," I raise my eyebrow, her hair is just below her shoulders, with a side fringe. When it's cold or raining she wears a hat outside which I find weird and sort of cute.

"Damn it," She mutters and her hair goes blue.

"What is going on?" I ask her looking her right in the eyes, I hadn't noticed before but they are sea blue right now.

"Um..I can't tell you," She blushes and looks down.

"Why not?" I scowl.

"It-I, leave it alone James," She sighs.

"I don't want to." I say.

"James," She scowls.

"I need to know, your freaking everyone out, Lucy is worried, Fred is talking in his sleep which he only does when he's worried, nervous or scared. Al is hiding something, so I need to know because I'm worried about you," I say quickly.

"James, Al is hiding that he's got a crush," She sighs and moves to the seat next to me.

"On who?" I frown.

"The girl in Ravenclaw, Valerie she's dating the Syltherin," She shrugs.

"The one who travels in a pack and they give us or any non Slytherin dirty looks?" I frown.

"Yeah Issac," She nods.

"Wow," I frown. "I thought she would have better taste,"

"She'd be better with Al," She agrees.

I haven't noticed until now but we have gotten pretty close to each other, like inches from our noses touching.

"Uh," I gulp.

"We should ge-get back to the co-common room," She bites her lip and leans back.

"Yeah," I lean back and wave my wand sending the books I got out back and my papers into my bag.

"When'd you learn that?" She frowns.

"Yesterday," I grin.

"In a N.E.W.T class wow," She rolls her eyes.

"Come on," I link my arm in hers and we leave passing flushed looking Scorpius and Rose.

"They're dating," Hannah giggles.

"Yup," I smirk.

"To the common room!" She says dramatically.

"Yes, to the common room!" I say as dramatically.

We laugh and make our way up.

"Hannah!" A girl who looks a lot like Lizzie but with straight hair runs up to us.

"Hey Mel what's wrong?" Hannah frowns.

"Have you seen Lizzie?" Mel asks.

"Sorry no," Hannah shakes her head.

"Thanks anyway," Mel sighs and runs past us.

"Who was that?" I ask.

"Melissa, Lizzie's twin who is in Hufflepuff," Hannah answers.

"Oh,"

We continue walking up to the common room talking about none sense.

**Hannah's POV**

This is difficult well, I'm concentrating really hard on blue hair as pink keeps coming. It's annoying really, I believe ok, Lizzie believes it's because of my crush on James. Yeah I told her, she's my best girl friend who else am I going to tell? Fred? Oh the idea makes me shudder! Anyway...what were we talking about? I'm daydreaming again erm...

James pokes the side of my head.

"Ow!" I poke him back in the ribs.

"You were daydreaming again weren't ya?" He grins.

"Maybe," I blush and look away.

"Where's Fred?" He frowns. Why does he have to look so cute when he does that!

"Uhm? Freddie is erm I have no idea," I frown and look around.

"Maybe I should fake being mad at him for when he ignored me?" James mumbles.

"Your a real git at times," I sigh.

"Why you love me," He grins.

"Yeah sure," I roll my eyes.

HOLD UP!

L-l-l-l-l-love?

"Your hair is red are you mad?" He eyes me.  
"Hmm? No I'm not," I shake my head turning my hair back to blue.

"Come on we need to find Fred," He grabs my hand (making me blush) and drags me out of the common room.

"James," I stop.

"What?" James looks back at me frowning.

"I don't want to play Quidditch any more,"

**Sorry it's short! Anyway I know a cliffhanger ish, I hate them too but you wouldn't read on if I didn't would you? ****What do you think? Review please!**


End file.
